the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Of Man
The Kingdom of Man, or simply The Kingdom, is a Transdimensional group that pushes for human unification, especially in the face of all of mankind's dire foes. The Kingdom of Man is headed by powerful Kings, skilled Knights, eldritch Psychics, and more, all of whom are pushing for one thing, mankind's rise to power within the Omniverse. AKA: The Imperials. Facts: -Mankind is spread out across the Omniverse, sometimes having evolved on an alternation of Earth, while others times having traveled there of his own accord or been brought there by the power of another. The Kingdom of Man's main desire is to reach out and unite these 'human colonies' into a single, unified whole. -The Kingdom is quite diverse, with humans from feral, barbarian worlds sharing the same allegiance as half-machine Cyborgs and powerful Psychics. -The Kingdom by and large serves the Light, but they are a human interest group, that is, they exist to further the agenda of mankind as a whole. In the name of the common brotherhood of man, they make war on all who threaten humanity specifically, especially the Forces of Death, the Primordials, the Horde, and the Rogue Angels. -The Kingdom of Man welcomes all humans into its fold, but there is a clear call for total allegiance. Humans who are joined to forces outside of humanity, like mortal Archangels or Theists for that matter, while not rejected are nonetheless seen as compromised in loyalty. For mankind to survive, the Kingdom must be united, or all is lost. -The Kings of Men, those powerful Psychics who can combine their minds to lead Mankind, are the official leaders of the Kingdom. There is no single 'king' to the Kingdom save all of Mankind united! -One of the hallmarks of Mankind is their diversity: both the best and the worst, the brightest and the dumbest, the heroic and the villainous can all be found within their ranks. -Other races such as Elves, Orcs, many of the Undead, etc., are usually tolerated, but they are to keep their own territory. Areas claimed by the Kingdom are meant to be habitats of humanity alone. However, races known for preying on humans (ie, Vampyres) are strictly hated by the Kingdom and the forces of the Kingdom have shoot-on-sight protocols for dealing with Vampyres and similar monsters. -All those of human descent are welcomed into the Kingdom, including 'Alter-Humans' like Mutants, Psychics, Feral Humans, Cyborgs and the Devolved. -It has been said that the nature of man is that of a hybrid. St. Thomas Aquinas taught that man is a half-way point between the Beasts and Celestials. -The collective groups under the banner of the Kingdom of Man are known as the Secular Forces or Forces of Secularism. Human Centrality Doctrine: The Kingdom of Man is frequently an authoritarian state that teaches a set of dogmatic teachings akin to what could be called functional existentialism. In most of these cases, God is reduced to a mere 'Cosmic Source,' but is not really a complete entity who is capable of determination or articulation. Since God is merely a cosmic generator without thought or willpower, whatever values are to be determined are thus decided upon by mankind. It is Man, and not God, who is the final arbiter of events within his own realm. Into this scenario, the Kings of Men take center stage. As the designated leaders of all mankind, by want of their own nature and obvious capacity to lead, they become also a kind of agnostic priesthood. The state is the new church, and socialist values replace any real notion of religion. The Kingdom of Man has claimed many Realms for itself and it will likely claim many more. Their forces, while not 'religious' in any traditional sense, are every bit as fervent (and oppressive) as any zealot could be. And they fight with a well-oiled military and sufficient technology from the many human worlds they have liberated. References: Category:Man